


Say Something

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair





	Say Something

__

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

"Foolish old man." Charles held Erik's hand. His hand shook. "Such a foolish and stubborn old man."  
Charles shook his head. The door behind him opened. It was Logan.

"I found a black turtleneck and some beige slacks like you wanted. However, shouldn't he be wearing a suit? Magneto really loved those ridiculous caped suits." Logan placed the garments on a chair near the door.

Charles shook his head, "I'm not going to dress him in Magneto wear. And don't call him that name. He isn't Magneto anymore. This is ...Max Eisenhardt. You never really met him; no matter what you might think." 

Logan moved closer to Charles. He placed a hand tenderly on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Charles. I thought his name was Erik?" 

Charles smiled, and gently fixes the blanket covering Erik. "He introduced himself as Erik Lehnsherr. But our first meeting was a lot more dramatic. I'm sure many of you heard the rumors. How the young telepath jumped the ship into the dark cold water to rescue the Nazi hunter and mutant. But that night was more than just saving a drowning man; it was the moment I connected with a mind that was so amazingly beautiful to me. But inside that beauty was darkness; and I was overcome with the rush of memories that burst out of him. And in those memories; I got to see Max Eisenhardt. And Max was a very scared, lonely young man. A boy that loved and respected his parents and yet, suffered more than any of us could ever imagine." 

"Listen Chuck..."

"Charles..." 

Logan grunted. "Listen Charles. You don't have to do this - Colossus and I can get him ready. Why don't you take a nap? You've been sitting here for two days." 

"And it is my honor to be here - please Logan. I don't wish for anyone to assist me unless I require it. Thank you for the getting the clothes. But did you bring the other item that I asked for too?" Charles turned and looked at Logan intently. He reached out his with the palm of his hand.

Logan took a deep breath. "You know it's pretty fucked up that you asked me to do this for you?" 

Charles smiled, "Yes, but you are the only one who will understand that life can't and shouldn't always go on too long. Please Logan, I've left letters behind explaining everything. I absolve you - if that is what you're worried about?" 

Logan wiped his eyes roughly with the back of his hand, and then reached into his coat pocket. He dropped the bottle into Xavier's shaking old hand. "I know that a lot of the mutants died. And Storm being killed was pretty bad; but ..."

"But nothing...This is my life. I shall do what I please with it. I'm an old man. I'm part of the past. This world belongs to the young and strong. I did my duty. Erik and I both did what we had to do in the end. We kept our promise to mutant-kind. Now leave us alone."  
Logan shook his head. He wanted to say something but instead stormed out of the room. 

Charles rolled to the door and locked it. He placed the bottle in his vest pocket. He grabbed the clothing that was on the chair. "Well old friend. These old hands have cleaned you and now it's time to get dressed. Remember how you said that we had wasted so many years apart - well that has now ended. We will spend the rest of eternity together." 

\-----------------

Kitty Pryde was gripping the chair near the bed. She couldn't stop sobbing and could barely stand up. She looked over at Logan and angrily pointed at him, "You knew he was grieving over Erik's death. Why did you leave him alone?" 

Logan snorted and chewed on the cigar in his mouth. "Did you really think he was going to spend his last few years putting flowers on Erik's tombstone? They were both tired. Old and tired. It was his choice." 

Kitty kept trying to wipe away the tears that refused to stop. Covered under the bed sheet was, of course, Erik's body. He tried to save Charles from the fire spitting Sentinel and got badly wounded. After a few days of barely lingering - he finally died. Charles was there to catch his final breath. 

But worst of all, at least for her, was that curled up next to Erik was Charles. He looked so old, thin and frail. Could she had never noticed the toil the war and deaths had taken on Professor X? According to Hank who examined the body when they found them; Charles had gotten himself some poison or something. And for the second and last time - Charles Xavier was dead.  
Hank was now outside screaming and howling in grief and anger. 

"Professor X and the great Magneto are dead." Colossus said the words, but he almost couldn't believe it. These men were heroes - they were legends. "But what happens to mutants now?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away. He would disappear for a while. Maybe go back to the woods. But before he got too far, he yelled out, "What do mutants do now?! Nothing. Everything. Life goes on. Make them proud and figure it out!" 

Story dedicated to Cakeis


End file.
